The present disclosure relates to computing systems, and, in particular, to management of user terminals and/or application programs.
Developers of application programs for user terminals have employed two common monetization models. One monetization model has involved selling application programs over the Internet or an application marketplace. The sale requires a user to pay a one-time fee for use or purchase a subscription that activates the application program for a defined term. Another monetization model has involved providing free downloads of application programs to user terminals while selling in-application advertisement opportunities to third-party advertisers. Both monetization models have provided developers with the potential to generate revenue.
However, these monetization models have limitations. For instance, users have traditionally resisted purchasing an application program under a sales-based monetization model due to the up-front cost and/or concern with providing financial information necessary for the purchase. Users have instead gravitated toward application programs that are free to download, even when the fee application programs are inferior quality. However, in-application advertisement provided in free application programs detract from the users' experience and can reduce the frequency and/or duration of use and/or decrease users' application ratings postings. As a result, neither monetization model adequately allows developers to maximize monetization opportunities from application programs.